


There weren't any blue Dolphins anyway

by PunchSystem



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Fluff and Smut, IM THE CAPTAIN IM GONNA NAME THE SHIP, Light Angst, M/M, MacLiar, Mild Smut, also why is everytime light angst in there, im going tag the two as, jk, nothing to explicit, thats the shipname, why am I doing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 19:29:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5714368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunchSystem/pseuds/PunchSystem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a short Moment he needed to recall Lucys eyecolor, panicked when he took to long realizing that her eyes were hazel brown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There weren't any blue Dolphins anyway

**Author's Note:**

> the previous decription was lowkey awkward so im just gonna tell u a funfact about kangaroos now: there are more kangaroos than humans in australia

Their touches were almost protective and carefully placed. Deacon drove his hands back to MacCreadys torso, leaning in to kiss his neck. Both of them were unusally quiet, mostly because they were in Sanctuary and on the other hand right know, they didnt had enough breath to say something. Yet, Robert counted the minutes until Deacon made a new awful pun. He spread his legs wider, and intervened his legs behind Deacons back. Both of them looked at each other for a moment until he pulled the black haired mans sunglasses off. 

_Blue_

For a short Moment he needed to recall Lucys eyecolor, panicked when he took to long realizing that her eyes were hazel brown.

Deacon noticed that the other one was lost in thought and kissed his forehead. McCready was very unsure about kissing. Mostly because Little Lamplight had a childhierarchy, what mostly ended with unlimited sweets and even worse bedtimes. His teeth were rotten. No way of deniying that, but he tried his best to ignore that fact. The Vault Dweller told him that before the War, People could had have fake teeth and he wondered if maybe he could still find one of those today. But all in all, Deacon was the one who didnt care, he pushed his hand between their bodies and started to slowly stroke MacCready cock.

"Ohh ff-frick." he caught himself saying and closed his eyes. The Railroad Member chuckled and leaned into MacCready ear. "Come on. Dont hold back, or I'll feel insecure about my manhandeling skills." Now Robert was the one, who giggled and pulled him closer. He didnt meant to kiss him, but Deacon pulled in anyway. It was sloppy and short, but MacCready couldnt deny that his hips trembled even more after that.

Deacon spreaded the legs of the other man again, slowly sinking his mouth onto the throbbing cock of his partner. His eyes were pointed upwards, watching MacCreadys movements carefully as he started to lick the tip. "Ahh crap." His hat fell over his eyes and he grabbed the black hair. Deacon digged his thumbs into the hips, holding them steady. He went upwards again, caressing the torso, the collarbones, his forehead. Both of them stopped to study the other ones face. He could have sworn that Deacon had a few small scars sprinkled around his face, but didnt bother to ask. The brown haired Man leaned into a kiss again and was relived that the other one welcomed him with a small hum. As they parted, MacCready slid a hand between their bodys and pumped their cocks in a hasty manner. 

"I bet your eyes have the color of the old oceans."

Deacon laughed and pressed his head onto the others torso. "Of all the things, I didnt expected that." He looked up. "And I bet your eyes are as blue as dolphins butt." MacCready started to laugh and shoved the other off him, just to take place on the others chest.

He leaned down, still grinning. "Take me." he breathed.

Deacons hands wandered up and down Roberts spine, finally holding onto his hips. The other man postioned himself over the others Cock and slowly sank in. Both of them moaned, even though Deacon tried his best to do it quietly. 

MacCready took Deacons hands, pressing them above his head as he slowly went up and down. "Kinky aren't we? Hey, as long its not blood as lube, I'm not judging." There it was. The jokes and the lightness in his voice. 

_Three minutes,_ the Mercenary thought. 

Part of him was glad that he could hear his calming Voice again. He lowered the speed, sliding painfully slow in and out, trying his best to keep control of Deacons hands. The other was groaning, bucking his hips uncontrollaby.

"MacCready..." the other one moaned, nearly chanting his name over and over again.

_MacCready MacCready Maccready_

Finally the other one had mercy and let go of the other ones hands, Deacon took the chance to flip the other onto his Back and holding the legs up. He could have sworn the brown haired Man cussed under his breath.

"I love you." The Mercenary moaned, holding his breath as he noticed the others man stare.

"I love you too, _Robert._ "

It was the name that brought him over the edge.


End file.
